Sacrifice
by FallenTruth
Summary: Something has happened to HoroHoro and he needs someone to save him. How far is he willing to go to get his happy ending? HoroRen yaoi Rating is because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**FallenTruth: **I do not own Shaman King unfortunately. This is another story about the greatness of RenHoro yay! Sorry if it sucks I am new at this. On with the story!

Sacrifice

Part 1

HoroHoro smiled to himself a little grimly as he lay on the grass trying to keep himself from thinking about anything except the sun. Today was another beautiful day and he had nothing to do, his mind shied away from why that was. It was perfect really all he needed now was someone to share it with. He cursed himself, why did he have to go over old memories that pained him it was as if he enjoyed the pain his thoughts brought him. He sighed and opened his clear blue eyes. There wasn't anyone and his eyes grew shadowed filling with remembered pain and loss. Words haunted his mind spoken by a taunting voice as he saw his world crumble around him. He gritted his teeth. He was supposed to be avoiding these thoughts not dwelling on them. He was supposed to be keeping his mind blank. Blank as an empty page, he tried to visualize it. He pulled up an image of white paper, but his mind turned traitor and he saw it slowly turn pink then red as if stained with blood. His eyes flew open a haunted look in them. He was HoroHoro ice shaman and he was supposed to be happy. He was always happy no one was allowed to see through that. Even though there was no one there to see the cracks in his charade. Tears began to fill his eyes against his strict orders, he was glad that none of his friends were here to see him in this state. He didn't need anyone! He pounded the ground with his fist.

In his mind images of his sister flooded through him. Her smiling them all playing in the snow. He was torn as he saw her smile seemingly right at him and then cry out. She fell forward hitting the ground blood pouring from a sudden gaping wound in her front. A voice tutted and spoke,

"Oh dear too late again HoroHoro. You should have listened to me and taken my offer whilst you had the chance. Now she is suffering for it. If you even think of getting help then others will pay beginning with your friends. You my ice shaman are all mine. I will not share you. I will be back soon enough use this time to get ready for me." HoroHoro relived that moment when he saw her fall and he knew that he had failed her again. Why could he never do anything right? He was a complete baka like Ren said. Ren now there was an entirely different pain for the Ainu, he loved him, but he could never have him and now doubly so. He was too afraid what if he lost him? What if he didn't feel the same way? It would be just as bad as actually losing him. He shuddered thinking of all that could go wrong and now that he was a wanted man. The shiver that thrilled down his spine was not all theatrics. He was never going to feel as he had when he saw Pirika die ever again. He would never feel that lost and abandoned. Sure he felt lonely now but that was by his own choice. He had survived the past month feeling like this, he could survive longer.

He stood this place was now tainted, so many were now. He had nearly nowhere left to hide. He wished Koloro was here, but she now rarely left the other Luh. He took a deep breath and slowly buried all his thoughts down deep where they couldn't touch him. The breath he was releasing hissed out as suddenly someone touched him. Panic overrode all other thoughts and he quickly opened his eyes. What he saw made the fear he was feeling all too real. He quickly backed away from the shaman in front of him, who smiled,

"You seem nervous my love. I told you I was going to return. Didn't you believe me?" HoroHoro was shaking his head and backing away until he tripped landing flat on his back. His mind screamed at him to get up and he tried to his limbs scrambling to gain purchase on the now treacherous earth. The other was there faster than he thought possible straddling him pushing him back on the ground. HoroHoro whimpered in fear, what was going to happen to him? He wished Ren were here as he felt the tears from earlier starting to trickle down his cheeks. The older shaman looked down at him and smiled calmly,

"You don't seem happy to see me I wonder why." He leaned down and touched the Ainu's cheek making him flinch. "If you fight mew then others die. No one is to know about our arrangement." HoroHoro looked at him his eyes wide,

"What do you want?" The other shaman smiled and leant down kissing the cringing ice shaman.

"You and I am going to have you." HoroHoro started to struggle and the older shaman grabbed his arms pining them above him.

"Remember what I said would happen to your friends if you struggled?" Horo became still as a statue as the other grinned with delight, "Excellent, it's nice to see you being so co-operative." He bent his head blotting out HoroHoro's view of anything else.

HoroHoro felt the pain and the horror of what was happening to him, but it seemed as if it was happening to a different person. Someone not connected to him. The pain from the intrusions by the other shaman were his, but distant as if he was cushioned from the full impact of it. There was so much he wished he had said to people before it was too late. He supposed now they would never know. At least no one had to witness what had become of him, but that didn't seem so comforting now as it had before. Breathing was becoming more difficult and being detached was increasingly hard as the sound of tearing cloth came to his ears and he knew it was his clothes. He managed to stay detached through an effort of will and eventually no new pain came to him. The other shaman now lay atop him smiling and panting. He stood and dressed himself leaving the Ainu lying there in his own blood and pain. He saw the glazed look in the bluenette's eyes and merely smiled some more to himself, his power over the smaller boy felt good. Fire raced through his veins and he had to control himself from jumping at the boy again. Once was enough for now, soon enough he could return.

"One month HoroHoro then I shall return. Be Ready." He vanished in a swirl of flames and the blue haired boy slowly staggered to his feet. There was an air about him as of one who has finally suffered one time too many.

He slowly walked home if that was what you could call it. It was a shell devoid of any real life. He entered the house and saw a letter on his doorstep through the blur of pain. He somehow managed to lift it up and read it. Without a word he crumpled it and it turned to ice in his hand. He dropped the note and it hit the ground shattering into a thousand pieces. It was still possible to see one or two words in familiar handwriting. They weren't part of his life anymore, he had no life anymore. As he looked out at the sun he felt no warmth and came to a decision. He could save his friends and himself all in one go. He felt cold all the time now and numb. He would just embrace the cold and the dark. Then this could be all over a smile crossed his face that was as cold as the ice he controlled. He was already pretty far gone a bit more and he could fall over the edge.

Ren looked at the fields as he drove along. He was on his way to see that baka Ainu HoroHoro who couldn't even answer letters. Yoh and the others had contacted him a few days ago worried about HoroHoro who hadn't spoken with anyone for just under a month. To tell the truth he was a bit worried as well, but had assumed the Ainu wasn't talking to him for some reason he couldn't fathom. Now he knew it was all their friends he was ignoring as well. Ren sighed as he felt an ache in his heart as he remembered HoroHoro's face stretched in a smile. Baka! Ren just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was horribly wrong with his love. He sighed in frustration wishing he could drive faster without breaking the law. He and Horo always fought that was the only time they ever seemed to interact. He wished he could just tell him how he felt. In his mind he ran through all sorts of scenarios as they met again and none were the one he wanted the most. He always lashed out at HoroHoro and now would be no different it was just to cover what he really felt. Ren secretly suspected if HoroHoro ever knew the truth then he would hate the Chinese boy. Ren concentrated on the road not wanting to get distracted by his thoughts.

He saw the turnoff for Horo's house and took it driving along till he saw the building in front of him. It wasn't large, but it was cosy looking on the outside. However there was a feeling as if the house had been abandoned. The windows were dirty and dark no light shone out, but then again the sun was still in the sky. Ren parked and got out going to the front door. He stopped pulling out his Kwan Do, for some reason he felt slightly nervous. He entered and shivered at how cold it was. Looking around in the gloom on the floor Ren saw bits of paper. He knelt down lifting them up and reading them. They were wet and cold, but still legible. So Horo had received the letters sent to him. Where were Pirika and HoroHoro? He went into the first room and stopped. It looked as if the place had been ransacked things lying all over the place. Ren felt ice in his veins and quickly began searching all of the rooms. Horo wasn't there though he had been recently. As Ren was standing in HoroHoro's room, which was insanely blue and a bit fluffy he looked out the window. He saw the Ainu lying on the grass in a field behind the house. The Ainu was looking out into the distance at the sunset. Ren smiled seeing the ice shaman moving, but there was something not right about the picture. He couldn't tell from such a distance, but it looked like there were rips in his clothes and his hair was free of its ever-present headband. Ren left the room and started on his way to the field.

Horo looked at the sun and smiled to himself bitterly. It was fitting that he die in the same place as Pirika had. He raised the knife he held in his hand and whispered a short goodbye,

"I'm sorry Yoh, Ryu, Faust, Lyserg, Chocolove and especially you Ren. It's the only way that we can all be free. Goodbye." He drew the knife across his wrist deeply. He winced at the pain and repeated the motion on his other arm. He sat there just watching the red blood slowly well up and flow from him. He felt so tired and the darkness that had been his companion for a while now came to the front. It enveloped him in its embrace welcoming him back. He suddenly found himself looking at the sky unaware of having fallen over backwards. The grass seemed so soft cushioning his body as his life trickled out. A smile touched his face now he was free from him. He couldn't harm the ice shaman in death. That was one place that the other boy could not follow him. He closed his eyes ready to let go.

Ren reached the field and looked over to see HoroHoro lying on the grass. Ren walked up to the ice shaman smiling to himself, but not showing it outwardly. He faltered as he caught a glimpse of red by the shaman. His eyes widened and he raced to the Ainu and saw there were puddles of blood at his sides. Cuts on his wrists and a knife lying beside him told their own story. Tears filled his amber eyes as he looked at HoroHoro and saw that his clothes were ripped blood pouring from a dozen cuts and gashes. Someone had gotten to the bluenette before he did this to himself. The ice shaman's features were empty and Ren held him tightly the tears slowly falling and dropping on the older boys face. Ren froze as he felt a slight breath from the Ainu against his cheek. Automatic pilot kicked in and he pulled the boy into his arms lifting him and racing back to the house. He had to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, but would Horo last?

End of part 1

**FallenTruth:** There we go what do you think? See if you can guess who it was that attacked HoroHoro. He is so lovely(cries) why do I always hurt him? Helpful comments will be appreciated and possibly rewarded. Hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

**FallenTruth:** Hello! This is part two strangely though this was not what I was originally going to write. I think sleep deprivation and exams are getting to me. Oh randomly good luck to any taking exams. Peronally I HATE THEM. One day I will find the person who invented them. Mwahahahahaha!

Elemental-Zero: Erm :blushes: thanks. I well :blinks:erm. Thanks you are so nice to me in all your reviews. I have read some of your stories and THEY ARENOT BAD THEY ARE GREAT! You made me feel happy just when I read yours. It was nice after I got a bad review to get yours. Thank you for making me happy. :hugs: You deserve a present of some sort. I will think on that.

Lady girl: Well here it is. I am sorry it is a bit of a let down I feel kind of bad.

Silver Mirror: Thank you. I didn't think the first bit was that good so thanks :tackle hugs: I love your lovely review Thank you! It is reviewers like you lot that convince me to continue and not just give up. I suppose though if I give up I can't get better hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh well thank you again!

Sacrifice

Part 2

Ren sat outside in the waiting room whilst the Doctors and nurses ran around seeing to HoroHoro. He felt so overwhelmingly powerless. Tears once more filled his amber eyes as he thought of the state Horo was in. He really wanted to know what had happened to his love and make the person who did it pay. His fists clenched in anger. A Doctor stopped in front of him and Ren's head flew up,

"Is he alright?" The Doctor looked uncomfortable,

"Let's talk somewhere more private." There were others in the room also waiting so Ren stood without a word and followed the man out. He showed him into HoroHoro's room where the ice shaman lay on the bed unconscious. He was covered in bandages and attached to some machines. He looked so small and helpless lying there. Ren felt the warning sign that tears were going to come and quickly turned from the bluenette unable to look at him. He refocused on the Doctor who looked sympathetically at him. Ren growled,

"Well? Get on with it. Tell me how he is!" The Doctor looked taken aback and then just nodded.

"He is stable for the moment. He should wake up in a few hours. We want to keep him in for a couple of days under observation. After that you should all being well be able to take him home." Ren immediately thought of Yoh's home not his own or HoroHoro's. Those two places did not feel like home at least not anymore. Ren frowned,

"That can't be everything you have to tell me or else why would you need to speak to me in private?" The Doctor nodded that uncomfortable look on his face again.

"I just need to ask a few questions first." Ren nodded curtly.

HoroHoro looked all around him at the blackness and smiled feeling dreamy. Everything was nice here all peaceful. This must be heaven he thought. He floated through the dark unaware of anything really. Around him he heard what sounded like voices, but they weren't important. Pilica appeared in front of him smiling and embraced him,

"Onii-chan! I missed you. Promise me you won't leave me again." Smiling Horo promised her. This had to be heaven his little sister was here. Behind her he saw a face stretched in a malevolent grin. Pilica smiled up at him and then suddenly collapsed blood pouring from a wound. "Onii-chan don't let me go. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Onii-chan!" HoroHoro felt as if his heart was being ripped out and then suddenly he was falling through blackness. Voices came to him,

"You lied brother I hate you."

"No one cares for you baka Ainu." The voices kept going on and on laughing at him shouting at him. It was never going to end.

The Doctor nodded and asked his questions.

"Firstly how did you find him like this?" Ren thought back,

"I drove to his house. I was just coming to visit, because we hadn't heard from him in awhile and we were worried. I searched the house and saw him from a window. He was fine sitting in a field. I went there, it took ages and I found him lying down his wrists slit. Then I brought him here and that's it." The Doctor frowned,

"He received his other injuries prior to when he cut his wrists." Ren remained silent holding back the questions he had. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?" Ren didn't even pause,

"No! He hasn't an enemy in the world." A small voice in his head spoke, at least not anymore I think. The Doctor sighed,

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, but well your friend. I mean to say he was erm, raped." Ren felt his eyes widen in shock and he turned to look once again at HoroHoro. Who could do such a thing? Why would they do this to him? He was so innocent and a bit naïve. At least that is what Ren thought; he was always so happy and never had a care in the world. He was open with everyone and trusted everyone without question. He would do anything for his friends. Who could hurt such a person? Who? Ren felt a hand on his shoulder and the Doctor leading him to a seat by the bed. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. Watch over your friend he'll need comfort when he awakes." Ren did as he was told unable to think about anything. He felt as if his mind had shut down. The Doctor left him alone with HoroHoro and he immediately reached out taking the Ainu's hand in his own. He whispered to the unconscious teen,

"Horo I know you've suffered a lot, but don't worry I'm here. I'll protect you and make sure no one ever hurts you again. I promise my love." The ice shaman who up until then had seemed to be tense slowly seemed to relax. Ren sat there by his side watching and waiting prepared to wait forever if needs be. His eyes never left HoroHoro's face.

HoroHoro suddenly felt himself being pulled up away from the darkness. The voices all vanished and warmth surrounded him. He felt loved and content as if held in an embrace. A few whispered words trickled into his head,

"I'll protect you." He trusted that voice and felt himself relaxing. He was safe now and nothing could hurt him anymore. He just lay in the light feeling himself drifting away.

HoroHoro felt his eyes beginning to open and for a moment felt a touch of panic, but the light still held him gently. As his eyes finally finished opening he looked around. There at his bedside was Ren asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. He looked so sweet right at that moment that Horo wanted to touch him. He moved his hand slightly to find it held in Ren's own. His eyes widened in surprise if he touched him normally Ren would have cut his hand off. Yet here was Ren voluntarily touching Horo. He wondered why that was and suddenly realised he was in a bed that wasn't his own. His eyes travelled round and he saw monitors and looking down at himself bandages. He felt a twinge of pain all over his body as he tried to move. He was in a hospital, but why? He closed his eyes thinking and bits of memory began to return. They formed themselves into a row of horrifying pictures. The hand that was in Ren's suddenly made him feel trapped not protected. He jerked his hand away without a thought and woke Ren up. Ren sat up quickly eyes slightly unfocused. Upon seeing the ice shaman he suddenly remembered where he was.

"Horo you're awake." A smile spread across the Chinese boys face, which surprised HoroHoro. It was something he had never seen the boy do before and it lit his face and sent a shiver down HoroHoro's spine. The Chinese boy reached for his hand again and Horo flinched. The boy stopped and looked at him seriously the joy dampened. "I won't hurt you Horo." The bluenette looked down ashamed to admit to his fear. Slowly he spoke his voice slightly rusty from lack of use.

"I know Ren, I just …" He trailed off unable to explain it. Ren just nodded,

"I know what happened Horo the Doctor told me." Horo looked at him eyes wide,

"You don't know! You don't know what it was like! It …" He trailed off realising that he was shouting. Ren didn't look in the least angry. He just stood up and went to call for a Doctor to come and check him.

Horo felt slightly panicky as the Doctor advanced on him reaching out to touch his bandages and check on him. As the Doctor was about to touch him he shouted,

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" The Doctor stopped surprise on his face.

"Now now Mr. HoroHoro I need to check your bandages. If you don't co-operate I will have to call in others to help me." HoroHoro lay propped in his bed,

"I don't care. Don't touch me." His words belied the sick feeling in his stomach and the clammy feeling of his skin. The Doctor sighed, but Ren stepped forward.

"I want the Doctor that saw HoroHoro before to check him." This Doctor frowned,

"Dr. Yaso is not available at the moment there is only me. Now Mr. Ren is it?" Ren nodded not bothering to correct him about his and his friend's names. "I am going to ask you leave now. Nurse see him out." Ren frowned his eyes narrowing and his hand reaching towards his pocket where he kept his Kwan Do. A small woman came in and grabbed his arm taking him outside against his protests. He couldn't get to his Kwan Do because she had a hold of the arm that had been reaching for it.

"Release me now. I am not leaving him in there alone!" The woman ignored him and steered him down the corridor. He heard screams from behind him from HoroHoro's room and yanked his arm free knocking the woman over. He raced back to the room Kwan Do at the ready and pushed the door open. HoroHoro was being held down on the bed and the Doctor was giving him an injection.

"This sedative will knock him out and I can continue my job." Ren growled as he saw the fear etched onto the bluenette's face. He advanced on them,

"Release him now or else." They turned to him in surprise. They ignored his words just staring at him and Ren advanced.

In a few minutes Ren was walking down the corridors a figure held in his arms bridal style. The room he left behind had people scattered unconscious on the floor. He walked with determination out of the hospital and towards the airport. He could get to Yoh's house quickly and then Faust could look after HoroHoro. His thoughts returned to the stupid Doctors he left behind. They deserved more than just being knocked out in his opinion, but he had known Horo wouldn't have approved. It was just the look on the bluenette's face before he lost consciousness had sent Ren into a rage at those who would put him through that. He looked down tenderly at the boy he carried in his arms. He was going to make everything all right again for the Ainu no matter what. For a moment Ren thought about trying to find Pilica, but decided against it. Getting HoroHoro to Yoh's house was more important right now. He stopped as he got to the airport and quickly made his way inside. He could be on his jet in minutes. Yoh's was still a few hours away, but that didn't matter. He was getting closer all the time Yoh would know what to do.

--

**FallenTruth: **There ya go. I will updatewhenever anyone asks. I already have the next bit done. Well I'm sorry for the randomness of this chapter again. Am feeling bad about it. Oh well I have my HoroHoro plushie to make me feel better :hugs:. Review if you want to. Flames are understandable. Oh man I am being really mopey I'm going to stop now. Bye :waves:


	3. Chapter 3

**FallenTruth:** Here we go I must beg your forgiveness for how long it took to put up. I had it on my computer which then decided to go all insane on me and have a fit. I am really sorry and beg for forgiveness this will not happen again. (I hope) I hope you enjoy this.

**MeeLee:** OMG! You read my story! Have to remember to breathe! I love your stories and you have read mine. I am so honoured. WOW! I LOVE YOUR STORIES:ahem: sorry for that I am just so happy that you read my story and you liked it :cries: This is just too much.

**celestial-gal: **I am really glad you eventually found my story. I don't really understand the ratings even after I read the guidelines, because what is seen as adult content etc. So I just rate them high so I don't get it wrong. I mean too high rather than too low is better. I think I got the rating for this one right. I hopes. Anyway thank you soo much for your review it is lovely!

**Lady Girl: **I know I seem attracted to the ones where they suffer too, but I am honestly a really happy person who would not hurt a fly. Well I might squish it, but that is only, because I would be hugging it. Thank you for your lovely review:huggles reviewer:

**Elemental-Zero:** Yay you have brightened up my day again! You are always so enthusiastic and you completely deserve a gift for it. You are one really loyal fan! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! Now I don't really know what to give you even after a lot of thought do you can make a request. If it is in my power to grant you what you desire I will. I have a lot of free time now so ask anything I will have lots of time to do whatever you want as I sadi if it is within my power. Sadly as I do not own Shaman king :begins to mutter curses: I can't give you any of the characters, but I would if I could! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Sacrifice

Part 3

Ren walked up to Yoh's door. They were finally here, HoroHoro was walking behind him. It couldn't really be called walking it was more like staggering, but Horo refused any help. He didn't want anyone touching him and Ren understood that. The Ainu was wearing a borrowed pair of black poofy (that's how I describe them couldn't think of a better word sorry) trousers and a black jumper from somewhere. The dark clothes just emphasised how pale he looked. Ren knocked on the door and Yoh who grinned when he saw Ren opened it.

"Hey! How are you? Come in." He stepped back his smile still on his face. Ren sighed and did as he asked. HoroHoro followed more slowly weaving slightly. Yoh saw this and moved to help him. He froze as Horo flinched away from his hand and hissed,

"Don't touch me!" The bluenette continued on his unsteady way with a frowning Yoh following him. They went into the front room where everyone was sitting. Anna frowned at Ren as she saw him,

"Well? What did you find out?" Ren remained silent and leaned against the nearby wall. Horo appeared in the room behind him followed by Yoh. Ryu saw Horo and smiled,

"Welcome my icy friend. We were worried about you. It has been a long time since you visited. You should come more often." Horo didn't reply merely sat on the ground slightly apart from the others. Yoh sat back in his original place.

"Are you all right Horo you seem tired?" The Ainu merely nodded jerkily. Ren spoke,

"HoroHoro is not fine and should by all rights still be in Hospital. I however did not think the Doctors knew what they were doing. I brought him here so Faust could look at him." HoroHoro sent a hard glare in the Chinese boy's direction, but Ren ignored it. Faust stood and moved over to Horo who quickly stood.

Faust looked down at the boy,

"Tell me what happened." Horo backed away from him.

"Nothing happened I'm fine. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me!" He stopped speaking gasping and feeling a cold sweat stand out on his brow as Faust ignored him and continued moving towards him. HoroHoro's back hit the wall and he had nowhere to run to. His eyes darted to the sides there was no escape. Faust reached out his hand to touch HoroHoro's shoulder and was surprised by the way he reacted. HoroHoro threw his hands in front of his face and cringed back into the wall crying out.

"Don't touch me. No not again. Leave me alone!" Everyone except Ren stared at him in astonishment. Faust quickly moved back allowing the boy room. He glanced at Ren who had sad look on his face as he watched the Ainu. HoroHoro finally realised Faust hadn't touched him and looked out from behind his hands. He saw the looks on everyone's faces and it was too much for him. He ran from the room towards the back of the house and the room that he slept in here.

Ren saw the glances he received from everyone and sighed rubbing his tired eyes. Yoh spoke,

"I think you should sit down and tell us what happened." Ren nodded and sat by them.

"I went to HoroHoro's house and found him outside in a field at the back. He had cut his wrists." There was a gasp from Tamao who suddenly had tears in her eyes. Anna looked annoyed,

"Go make us something to drink. Now." Tamao stood quickly,

"Yes Miss Anna." She left and Ren continued,

"I got him to the Hospital and gave him to the Doctors." Ryu interrupted,

"Why would over icy friend want to kill himself?" Ren glared at him,

"I was just getting to that." Ryu looked apologetic. "When I found him, he didn't just have cut wrists his entire body was covered in scratches, cuts, burns etc. The Doctor told me that it was because he was …" The word seemed to stick in his throat and Faust helped him understanding suddenly coming to the German.

"He was raped." Ren nodded still unable to say it. Yoh looked angry, Anna and Ryu shocked, Lyserg sad and Faust was unreadable. Ren spoke,

"Since he woke up he has been refusing to allow anyone to touch him. The Doctor wasn't happy when he wanted to check his bandages. He had some people hold Horo down whilst he gave him a sedative." He winced as he remembered the screams he heard, they didn't sound like anything human could have made them. Faust looked sad,

"I take it he didn't react well to that." Ren snorted,

"Would you? He started screaming. It was awful. I had to get him out of there. I thought all of us together could help him." Yoh nodded,

"We'll do everything we can, but for today let him stay on his own." The friends nodded and began making plans.

Horo lay on the futon in his room slightly ashamed of his actions. He just didn't want anyone to touch him was that so hard to understand? A noise behind him made him look up. His eyes widened at whom he saw and a small whimper came from his throat. His limbs felt as if they had frozen in place. When has his life taken such a turn for the worse? What had he done to deserve this? Where was his protector? The older boy leant down over him,

"So you have come to your friends. Remember what I said would happen to them if you told?" Horo nodded,

"They know I was … attacked the Doctors told them." The shaman looked down at him.

"Yes I thought they would." He slapped the younger boy, "Never try to kill yourself again. If you do they will suffer. First off it will be Ren." HoroHoro felt his heart clench as he heard those words. Then his head fell in submission,

"I understand. I won't do it again." He flinched trying to move away as the older boy caressed his stinging cheek.

"I have decided to visit you more often. Expect me in seven days my love." He leant down and pressed his lips to those of the bluenette who felt his whole world shrinking into blackness. The older boy stood and vanished in a swirl leaving the Ainu lying on his bed tears flowing down his face. He whispered fiercely,

"Don't touch me."

--

**Fallentruth: **Once again I am tormenting my loveky HoroHoro, but am slightly cvonfused over what I will write next. Thankfull;y I have plenty of time to write the next chapters. I have no more school anymore. I will be on here most days so please review! Bye for now. A surprise for the first reviewer. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is the update for it and I want to apologise for the wait, but there has been a family tragedy and I just couldn't write anything. Nothing made sense when I tried to write. Anyway I am back now. I can't seem to stop writing now. However, I do feel that I have gotten rusty and this chapter is not the best I have done, but I hope it gets me back into the swing of things. I am going to request that someone be my Beta, because I think I need one right about now to keep me writing. Plus my grammar lets face it is not the greatest. Even with grammar check I manage to miss things. Plus it would be nice to have someone who could help me and make suggestions on my chapters before I put them up. Volunteers will be given cookies.

Part 4

Ren walked past HoroHoro's room on his way to his own and paused. He should leave him alone it was nighttime and he would probably be asleep. They were going to try to get Horo to let Faust examine him. Something just wouldn't let him walk past the Ainu's room without checking on him. He had said he would protect him and he couldn't very well do that if he had no idea what was going on with his charge. He knocked on the door softly so as not to wake him if he was asleep. A muffled voice answered,

"Come in." Ren opened the door and stepped in. Horo had his back to the door hiding his features, but from the tension in his shoulders Ren knew he was completely aware of where he was. That his friend could have lost so much trust stung him as if it was a personal failure. "What do you want?" Horo's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I just wanted to say if you need anything even if it's the middle of the night. Don't hesitate to ask. Anything at all ok?" There was a silence for a moment,

"Thanks Ren you're a good friend." Ren felt slightly uncomfortable with that and felt a bit embarrassed, "Well that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Horo." He left and Horo whispered his reply,

"Goodnight friend." He closed his eyes tears drying on his cheeks.

HoroHoro was once again reliving his attack. His arms were pinned above his head and pain was all he had to concentrate on to keep himself from thinking about what was actually happening to him. The sounds were the same his small frightened cries the harsh breath of his attacker and the ripping of his clothes. He was fighting this time. He began to fight but then images of his friends dying in horrific ways swamped him threatening to send him insane. It was getting too much for him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed tears once again flowing down his cheeks. He was twisted up in his bedclothes and untangled himself. He jumped as he heard a creaking, but it was only a tree outside. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. His eyes scanned the darkness around him. Anyone could be hiding in there. He wished Pilica were here she would give him a hug and tell him everything was all right. She would never do that again. Another creak from the tree sent him scurrying out of his room and down the hall. Before he even realised it he was standing outside Ren's room. He slowly opened the door and moved in. Ren was curled up asleep looking so at peace. His features were relaxed making him seem even younger and so harmless. Horo stood looking at him unsure what to do, because he had never thought that far. Another creaking noise sent him closer to the bed where Ren lay. He cleared his throat, but Ren lay still asleep. A crash from outside made Horo yelp and stand staring around him looking for the source.

His yelp woke up Ren who sat up startled to see HoroHoro in his room shaking as he glanced around.

"Horo?" The Ainu looked at him,

"Yes I .. that is you said if I wanted anything to just ask." Ren smiled gently,

"I did. What do you need?" The bluenette looked embarrassed and slightly afraid.

"Is it ok if I sleep in here?" Ren was surprised, strike that, he was amazed.

"Sure Horo. Here you can have the bed." He got off it picking up some blankets and arranging them on the floor. HoroHoro stood looking at the floor and mumbled,

"You can share if you want." Ren nearly fell over when he heard the boy's words. This was the same person who earlier refused to allow anyone to touch him. Ren looked at him,

"Are you sure? It's fine if I sleep on the floor. I don't mind." The Ainu looked up at him his eyes piercingly bright,

"I'm sure." Ren pushed the blankets back on the bed and slid in curling up. Horo with a certain amount of uncertainty slid in on the opposite side. He curled up in a ball making sure that he wasn't touching Ren at all and closed his eyes.

Ren awoke to find HoroHoro struggling against some unseen opponent. He was whimpering and tears slid from his closed lids.

"Please no. It hurts! No!" Ren moved over to the other boy and despite Horo's aversion to touching right now he shook his shoulder.

"Wake up it's ok. I'm here nothing is going to hurt you. I promise." The Ainu's blue eyes flew open and locked onto him.

"You can't keep that promise don't make it." Ren sighed,

"I will try my best to keep it." Gently he reached over and wiped tears from the Ainu's cheeks. He felt the slight flinch as he touched the bluenette, but acted like nothing had happened. One of HoroHoro's cheeks looked red as if he had been slapped by Anna. The tears suddenly seemed to overflow and the blue haired boy was shuddering with them. Ren slid his arms around the older boy pulling him close as they lay there. Horo reacted violently yanking himself free of the Chinese shamans grasp and fleeing the bed. He only stopped when he came to the wall. He couldn't leave Ren he needed the comfort of his presence, but he was getting too close. Slowly Horo felt sleep taking over, he was completely exhausted. His troubled sleep only exhausted him further and right now he couldn't think of anything but sleep. He completely missed the look of hurt on Ren's face at his reaction. Ren made as if to say something, but words couldn't solve this only action. As he watched HoroHoro's head fell forward in sleep. Ren was surprised how could the Ainu fall asleep so quickly it was like he had been pushed into it or something. He had just moments before been wide awake. Something wasn't right he had to do something. He had to get Yoh or someone. His thoughts grew muzzier and his head slid down onto the pillow Ren felt sleep overtaking him as well and his eyes slid shut. The two lay curled up on opposite sides of the room unaware of someone watching them with an evil grin on his face.

--

A/N Thanks again to all those who bothered to review. It was what made me eventually write this. I will try to write faster and hopefully someone can help me with that. Please review! Oh I accept anonymous ones now. My reviewers keep growing you lovely people!

Elemental-Zero: You are the most loveliest person ever! I can't believe you think I am that good. You make me blush. You were the first to review so when I have written the next chapter you get to read it before anyone else. I will e-mail it to you. I should be able to find your e-mail somewhere. Hope that is a nice surprise.

Lady girl: I am sorry you weren't the first to review, but you were very close! For your information soy inglesa! I checked your profile. I am guessing you are Spanish, which is great, because I am going to do Hispanic Studies when I start uni in a couple of weeks. I am tempted to practice my spanish by translating my stories, but I have problems with spanish writing. Maybe you could help? Hm I am drawing you into my evil plans.:)

blizzard blu: OMG I HAVE TO BREATHE YOU REVIEWED ONE OF MY STORIES YOU ARE THE GREATEST! Sorry about that anyways I completely love your story it was what started me writing on here and for you to give me a review YAY! Please update your story soon! Please!

MeeLee: I am sorry you didn't review first. I am beginning to feel bad about saying that. Thanks for the review and it is true people threaten Ren alot, but it's just so much fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

celestial-gal: Sorry for the late update, but I explained why it was late at the beginning. Thanks for the review andI feel bad that school stopped you.I feel maybeI was unfair.I hate disappointing you all when you took the time to read and review my story. I will just have to update more often to make ou all feel better. I will try to update within a week. How does that sound?

DimondDragon: Love the name. Anyways thanks for the review and here is the update.

Silver Mirror: You were crying over something I wrote? Wow that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done. :sniff sniff: Here is the update.

Rena Kuroyama: Erm this may seem stupid, but why aren't you allowed to read this? I must admit I love seeing my HoroHoro tortured. I am strange. Thanks for your review!

xImperfectlyx: Ok here is the update and I did think about the children. That was a scray moment when I read that. I thought for a second I was writing a review to myself. I say that all the time to my sister. I can forgive you for forgetting, because you came back. It has been ages since the last update sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**FallenTruth: **Hello there everyone! First another apology for the lateness of this chapter. I think I am getting back into writing it a little bit. After this the chapters will come out every two weeks maybe even faster as it nearly is christmas. :) Firstly I want to give a general thank you to everyone, but I am also going to use the fabulous new reply buttons on the reviews. This should be an interesting experience for all involved. :D Anyways read on for the update and thank you for being patient.

Part 5

The window to Ren's room opened and a shadowy figure entered. He smiled at the two who were lying on opposite sides of the room. Ren had been getting too close to his pet for a moment there, but HoroHoro had enough sense to move away. That is the only thing that saved the young Chinese Shaman from a quick death. As it was he still had to punish Horo. He had been so close to telling Ren everything. He might have spilt it in his sleep and he would not allow that. If anyone knew then they had to die. HoroHoro knew he didn't want to be found. He extended his powers pushing everyone in the house into a deep sleep which would last until morning. He walked over to HoroHoro's limp form and waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes snapped open and his head flew up. The fear on the ice shaman's face was like sweet wine to him. He reached out a hand and stroked it down the younger boy's face grinning as he felt him shudder. He had told HoroHoro he wasn't going to return for a week and so he must have felt safe. He had stayed to watch over him to see how he reacted and now he was pleased he had. If he hadn't intervened then Ren would have said words which would have broken the fragile ice shaman in front of him. Then he wouldn't be able to have his fun anymore and that was not acceptable. He raised a hand that began to glow red in the dark and grinned as he heard the whimpers from the ice shaman.

"You knew I would be watching. You should have thought before coming into his room. It is a good thing I came or Ren would be dying as the punishment." He saw the wide sapphire eyes glowing in the dark. The look in them caused even he to pause. There was nothing that he recognised on a face of a boy this age before. He felt a moments trepidation and ignored it. He was just imagining things. If he had listened to HoroHoro's thoughts at that moment he would have known fear. He reached out touching HoroHoro and then there was only screaming and laughter.

--

Ren awoke abruptly his thoughts going back to last night and what had happened. Something unnatural had happened he was sure of it. Finally his nose told him something which sent him into panic. There was the smell of burnt flesh in the air. His head snapped to the side in the direction of HoroHoro. A small gasp escaped the Chinese shaman. He jumped from bed and raced to the Ainu's side. As he looked at the blue haired shaman he felt his gauge rise, but quickly controlled himself. He was Tao Ren and he had seen worse things than this. A voice in his mind screamed at him, do something! He leant forward scooping up HoroHoro into his arms and sprinting from the room holding the now smaller shaman as gently as was possible. He skidded to a stop as he entered Faust's room.

"Faust help him!" The German looked up from his book and Ren saw his eyes widen ever so slightly. He stood and came over to the side of the two boys. He took HoroHoro and then laid him on his bed. He dismissed Ren who moved grudgingly once he realised the doctor would not start work till he left. He moved out to find the others had gathered. They had obviously seen him running through the inn. He clenched his fist as he thought back to his friend in the other room. Anna frowned,

"What happened?" Ren took a deep breath and started to speak, but his thoughts weren't really with them. They were back to last night.

_Ren awoke to find HoroHoro struggling against some unseen opponent. He was whimpering and tears slid from his closed lids._

"_Please no. It hurts! No!" Ren moved over to the other boy and despite Horo's aversion to touching right now he shook his shoulder._

"_Wake up it's ok. I'm here nothing is going to hurt you. I promise." The Ainu's blue eyes flew open and locked onto him._

"_You can't keep that promise don't make it." Ren sighed,_

"_I will try my best to keep it."_

He had failed him already. He had broken his promise and now HoroHoro was lying in pain next door. A strangled growl came from his throat and he jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Yoh's brown eyes full of compassion and understanding.

"I understand Ren. It wasn't your fault. We have to help HoroHoro. We have to find out who keeps doing things to him and stop them." His normally gentle eyes turned hard and within him Ren felt a flicker of comprehension. They were going to make whoever had done this pay and it would be good. He turned his thoughts to revenge to stave off the worry in him.

--

HoroHoro felt consciousness slowly return to him, but no pain. He found himself lying on a bed and it wasn't his. He gasped in breath as a face suddenly appeared in front of him, but relaxed as he saw it was Faust. He wouldn't hurt him. He would try to help him. He was a doctor, but also a necromancer spoke a small voice in him. That was before though. He stopped as he realised he was arguing with himself. Maybe he was going insane? He looked down at himself to see parts of him swathed in bandages. Faust spoke in his soft voice,

"Horo do you feel any pain?" What a question. Physically he was fine, but mentally he was tortured. Couldn't he see that? Faust obviously guessed at his thoughts, "Tell me what happened do not hide it!" HoroHoro closed his eyes a second gathering himself,

"Nothing happened." If he told then they would die and he couldn't allow that. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Yoh's face. For a moment he panicked as he looked into the brown eyes and he began screaming. Everything turned to chaos for a few moments as HoroHoro tried to escape from the bed and landed on the ground with a thud. He was shocked. He couldn't walk. He turned round to see all of his friends in the room and common sense asserted itself. He was panicking about nothing. He was safe here for now at least. He would be allowed to heal in time for the other shaman to return and enjoy himself. A slight shudder travelled through his body and he pulled his knees up so his face was buried in them. He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. He wanted Pirika to be alive and for this to have never happened to him. He was sure that the injuries the other had done to him were not as serious as they looked or there was no way he would be healed in time to allow the other to ... enjoy himself. The thought sent a shudder through him. Why him? He didn't deserve this punishment did he? Had he done something to someone to cause this in a previous life? Was he just unlucky? There had to be some reason why he was the one that the shaman kept picking on. Had he done something in particular compared to the others that made him hate Horo more? Maybe he did deserve it. It was a punishment for failing Pirika. It was all his own fault. This was so pointless. HoroHoro squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of other things. His thoughts went to Pirika. In his mind again he saw her smiling and laughing with him or shouting when he hadn't done what he was supposed to. That caused a small smile to touch the corners of his lips, but this contrasted heavily with the tears that ran none stop down his cheeks to soak into his shorts. He felt a calmness wash through him and looked up to see Faust standing at his side hands glowing with Furyoku. HoroHoro had lost all will to fight against them. He just sat as Faust calmed him. Eyes staring into the distance.

Horo sat as his friends all moved forward. As he didn't flinch away from them he saw the looks of relief on their faces. It almost made him want to laugh, but wasn't really appropriate. He had to find the amusement in things at the strangest moments. It was the only way to stay sane. He had to be able to laugh. He had to or else he would be lost. He firmly believed this. They moved some things and soon were sitting in a semicircle in front of him. Yoh looked so very serious, but it hurt HoroHoro to look into those brown eyes. It made him want to run or fight. Yet he wasn't strong enough and he knew it. Had known it since the moment this had all first happened. How he hated the colour brown. Those eyes haunted him. Why did one of his friends have to have the same colour eyes? It wasn't fair really. A constant reminder of what was going to happen to him. Yoh was the first to speak,

"HoroHoro we need to talk." Words he had dreaded and also hoped for. Now he was going to have to send them away from him. That was the only way. They would recoil from his wordshe was sure of it. He would make sure they weren't hurt. He didn't matter they were the ones who did. Only them and especially Ren. His gaze flickered around the group and in his heart he apologised. He begged for their forgiveness, but none of this could be seen on his face. The time for action was now.

--

**FallenTruth: **That is it for this time and in my opinion is not a very exciting chapter, but hey that happens. :) I hope that this has been enjoyable and if anyone has seen any stupid mistakes do not be afraid to point them out. If you do then I can change them and not look so stupid. :D That is pretty hard thoug. I feel strangely happy today and this can all be attributed to Elemental Zero who is fabulous! Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Byes for now.


End file.
